Too Many Blessing on this World
by Vahn
Summary: To be in the Lower World was an honor. To make a familia was a privelge. To be known is everyone dream. So why then does a certain exiled goddess view it as punishment? CONTAIN MAJOR SPOILERS- Take place AFTER Konosuba Story and before season 2 of Danmachi
1. Prologue

Konosuba/Danmachi

Prologue

Warning: Rough grammars. I know and no editors don't grow on trees.

++Babel Tower++

Hephaestus weapon shop was known far and wide even outside of Orario. There were very few familia that could match those of her children thus making their weapons and armors very desirable. Though purchase was few and far between, those that do sold was for such an exorbitant price that even one purchase would be considered a profitable day.

Of course, that didn't mean the shop could get by on their name alone. They had to appealed to the masses by keeping their weapons and armor polished to attract customers. It was here that a certain goddess of the Hearth was working along side an exiled goddess with unique light deep sea blue hair.

Hestia, known among the god as loli-big boobs, was humming happily as she dusted the counters and shelves of the shop. She didn't mind the work too much not after what Hephaestus did for her and Bell. The thought of the crushing debt she owe momentarily stopped her but she powered through it. There was no use thinking like that, she'll work it off one day.. hopefully.

Before Hestia could give any more thought to her debt the sound of metal hitting the floor made her turn to her fellow goddess.

"Eeeeek! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Aqua, goddess of water, looked up over to the familia shop manager and bowed repeatedly. Hestia couldn't blame her, the bluenette was responsible for polishing the higher end weapons and armors, her skill at cleaning was top notch when it came to it. So if once of those weapon were damage in anyway...the cost would be astronomical.

"Here lemme help you with that Aqua," Hestia said in a kind voice as she helped Aqua picked up the armor and weapons on the floor. Luckily for them the shop was not quite opened yet so they should be able to get everything on display in time.

"T-thank you Hestia…" Aqua muttered to to the shorter goddess.

Hestia gave her most reassuring smile before she pat Aqua head and proceed to pick up the equipment.

Has it really been one month since her junior goddess came down to the Lower World? Aqua said she was sent down as punishment with most of her divine abilities sealed but she was fully capable of making a familia if she had too. It was a first among the gods and the fact that Aqua admit that it WAS punishment was probably a reason why most of the gods refused to shelter her.

After all, those that came to the Lower World did so on purpose, for it to be consider a punishment, it set off a lot of warning bells even in Hestia own mind. However… once upon a time she was like Aqua, no gods to help her, no familia of her own, no home. It was only through Hephaestus grace that she was able to survive in her early years...of course she ended up taking too much advantage of her friend but even now the church she was staying at was one that belong to said friend.

Aqua, however had nobody. When the gods began to depart for the Lower World, their duties to run all of creations was given to the younger lesser known gods. Aqua, if Hestia recalled, was a pretty dedicated goddess, and quite responsible. It was a long time ago but Aqua appeared to be diligent in her task even now, what did she do that was so bad that got her exiled?

Hestia could only smile and support the junior goddess in her task until the girl got back on her feet. After all, compare to the other time she leached off her friend, a month was nothing in the long run.

With renewed vigor the goddess of the Hearth was able to to help the water goddess to set all the weapon for display just in time for opening. Already the first customer entering.

"Welcome!" Hestia and Aqua greeted the first customer of the day with bright smiles.

+++ Lunch Time +++

"Thank you for your purchase please come again!" Aqua beamed at the next customer that bought food at Hestia stall. Today was croquette day.

The two goddess was now back in their goddess clothes, Hestia her familiar white dress that emphasis her breast and Aqua blue dress that cover her most important lower part but hinted at more, with the two of them at the stall, sales doubled. Hestia could barely keep up with the demand.

It was a small boon but one none the less with Aqua here helping. Hephaestus was kind enough to let her work during the lunch hour to maximize her profit with her food stall job and Aqua being her helped a lot. Many of the prep work was done by the blue haired goddess and not only that, most of the thing she touched was sanitized giving the food at Hestia stall a very fresh flavor that couldn't be beat.

So with her workload cut in half, Hestia was able to focus more on the service aspect as she wave for more customers to visit their stall.

Eventually the lunch rush died down but their stall was one of the lucky few that sold all of their inventory. She turned to look at her fellow goddess and grinned.

"Sold out again today! Nice job Aqua!" Hestia hugged her fellow goddess in happiness.

The blue hair goddess smiled softly but was not as enthusiastic as the shorter goddess was, Hestia pouted at bit when she noticed that, but it was a better reaction then when she first arrived. Back then after crying endlessly for someone named 'Kazuma' and screaming at the heavens until her voice was hoarse, Aqua would go into a depress state and became almost catatonic. Now the younger goddess was interacting with people more and breaking out of her shell.

Eventually Aqua would bounce back on her feet like Hestia and get a dependable child like Bell, this she believed with all her heart. Aqua would then realized that what she view as a punishment was actually a blessing.

++ Guild ++

At a certain counter, a short white hair boy lightly armored with a black knife along side a red headed female with cat ears that signal that she was of the Pallum race, was putting heavy bags on the counter before them belonging to a beautiful short hair blond half elf.

The boy in question was name Bell Cranel, his companion, the supporter , Liliruca Arde, and the beautiful blonde elf was Eina Tulle. The three was familiar with each other by now, Bell himself counted Eina as a friend when most workers of the Guild were suppose to be neutral.

The Guild was the central hub where all adventurers redeem the magical crystal found in the dungeon in exchange for valis, the world currency. The guild itself act like a familia as it was started by the very first god to ever set foot in the Lower World.

"Amazing Bell!" Eina declared in genuine amazement. Not long ago, Bell could only get a few fragment at best but now on her counter rested bags of them.

"Thanks Ms. Eina," Bell smiled proudly as he look at what he had accomplished with Arde.

"I couldn't had done it without your guidance and Arde help!"

Both receptionist and supporter flushed a bit at the boy compliment before the receptionist clear her throat and empty the crystal into a bin to measure their worth.

That was when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a magical crystal but it was a different color than the rest. She immediately picked it out and gave it a closer look.

"Oh my, how rare," Eina held it to the light to confirm that it was what she thought it was.

"A wishing crystal."

"A- wishing crystal?!" Bell and Arde exclaimed at the same time, however it was Bell who asked pressed on.

"Whats a wishing crystal?"

"Well, it's just a rumor," Eina put the oddly color crystal on the counter.

"Supposedly, if you made a pure wish while holding this, it could grant you whatever it is your heart desire. However, while rare, its not impossible to find and many have tried wishing on it to no luck. Many just end up selling it to us."

Immediately Arde took the crystal in her hand even before Bell could reaction and closed her eyes as if in deep concentration. After a minute she opened slowly opened her eyes and looked pointedly at her white hair companion.

"…."

"…."

The two looked at once another before the cat eared girl sighed and handled the crystal to the receptionist.

"It didn't work..." she said listlessly. "What a fake."

"Its just a rumor I say, a rumor," Eina tried to comfort the small red head. "So what about you Bell? You want to include it with the haul or keep it and try your luck?"

"Hmmm..." Bell gave serious consideration and was about to tell Eina to just count it with their haul when he remember their newest house guest.

Bell didn't know much about Aqua. He knew she was a goddess that his goddess brought back one day. Hestia said the blue hair goddess was her junior and ranked lower than her among the gods so she felt responsible. While the blue haired goddess appeared to be on the mend, she was still depressed wallowing in despair with whatever drinks Hestia brought home with her from time time.

He looked down at his hand at the crystal and nodded. It might be nothing but maybe it might make the sad goddess feel better. Beside, Bell had everything he already wish for, any other wish was just frivolous and would be insincere.

+++ Abandoned Church +++

Bell Cranel returned to his familia home with Arde in tow, a please smile adorning his face. The sun was only beginning to set casting a soft yellow glow on the abandoned church. It wasn't much compared to the other familia but it was a home he shared with his goddess. As he got closer he saw their guest goddess was already on the surface, a rag tied around her head, three nails in her mouth, a hammer next to her and her moving her arm to sand down their old rickety dining table.

"We're back!"

Bell from greeted her with a bright smile every time he saw her. He had to admit, since Aqua arrival, the church looked a lot better, cleaner too. She was suppose to be the goddess of water but she was really handy as a carpenter, recycling a lot of the materials to make their living space more comfortable.

"A-Ah good evening..." Aqua let the nails dropped from her mouth and greeted him. Her blue eyes only glanced at him once before she turn back to the table she was working on.

Bell looked at the polished looking wishing stone in his hand and approached the goddess.

"Ah, lady Aqua we err, we found this in the dungeon today and thought maybe you'd like it."

Aqua tilted her head a bit and received Bell's gift with a curios expression.

"Ummm, thank you?"

"Eina said it was wishing stone," Arde explained giving the stone in question a dubious look.

"Supposedly it could grant any wish if you wish if your intention are pure enough..."

"I wish I was rich!" Aqua said immediately looking at the stone shaking it back and forth.

"I wish I was rich! I wish I was rich! I wish I was rich!"

Aqua eyes widen and look down at the stone hopefully. She held that same posture for a full three minutes then as if a thought just occurred to her, the bluenette then look back at them, a frown on her face as she eyed them suspiciously. Bell immediately wave his hand.

"I- err, think Arde tried it but it didn't work… ha ha ha..."

Arde also joined in in laughter while Aqua looked down at the stone once more and sniffled in disappointment upon hearing their confession. That was when she gripped her hand tighter around the stone and with watery eyes, wailed.

"I- I'm so tired of this!" Aqua cried, tears steaming down her tears once more. Bell and Arde was panicking as the goddess began to cry out in a heart rending tone.

The familiar sound of footstep and the appearance of Hestia relieved the two adventurer.

"A-Aqua, whats wrong?!" Hestia immediately went to her junior goddess and hugged her before she look to Bell as if asking him what happened. Arde could only helplessly shrug her shoulders while Bell had a guilty look on his face.

"I- I am so tired, so very tired," Aqua sniffled as she wiped her yes. "Its so hard….Hestia..."

The blue hair goddess then bury her face on the shorter goddess shoulder and look at the stone forlornly.

"I just wish that idiot Kazuma was here."

"There there, I- wha-" Hestia was about to comfort Aqua whens he felt a powerful concentration of divine energy begin to coalesce behind her.

"W-whaaa!" Aqua was the first to stand up and back away from the shorter goddess, the stone that was given to her appear to be stuck to her hand as she try to dislodging it by flicking her arms.

"It- It won't come off!"

"Bell! Do something!" Hestia look to Bell who was also like wild-eyed and flustered with Arde.

"Umm, err, that is-" Bell mind rack on what to do when the green energy that was gathering in the goddess hand all gather together an a bright green beam from on high shot down before Aqua.

"AQUA!" Hestia cried out in concern for her junior.

The light was so blinding Bell had to turn his eyes away for a while before it died down. When Bell turn back to look at the water goddess he gasped in surprised. There was a stranger standing next to her where there wasn't any before.

Standing there with an unreadable expression on his face, was a man about as tall as Aqua if not a bit taller. He had brown hair and forest green eyes, eyes that was looking expressionlessly at the water goddess who hands was holding his. His built was average for someone his size and he was dressed in white fancy looking clothes, clothes that looked very expensive.

On behind his back strapped at his hip level was an ornate looking short sword encrusted with gems and jewelry of all sort. It was not cheap Bell could tell in an instant.

With the light died down and the feeling of magic gone, Bell could finally start to lower his guard. The man was still holding onto Aqua hand but the blue hair goddess seem to be staring at the man in disbelieve and...fear?

Bell hesitantly approached the man and finally recalled something. There was a name the blue hair goddess always muttered when she was drunk. The same name she just called out just now.

"Umm...A-Are you Kazuma?"

The man tone matched his expression as he replied.

"Yes, I'm Kazuma."

Its begins!

AN: Like oil and fire is how I see the two series going. Again if anyone want to volunteer to help me edit this please throw me a PM.

IN other news, trying to get back in the swing of things. Bold stragety I know cotton, lets see how it plays out.

As always C+C welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Konosuba/Danmachi

Chapter 1

Note: Still no editors for this yet, so it would be tough reading. Sorry

+++ Hestia Familia HQ Aka That old abandon Church +++

A glut of emotion was rampaging through Bell Cranel, the Little Rookie of Orario. The first and most prominent one was shock, utter shock, follow by flustered, worried, awe and finally confusion. A quick glance to Lili show the same emotion on the pallum face and even his goddess to an extent. The goddess in question was in her white outfit that left very little to the imagination that highlighted all of her assets in such tantalizing ways. Her head turning back and forth between the summoned man, Kazuma, and her junior goddess. She made to open her mouth several time as if wanting to say something but it was difficult because of the suffocating tension in the air.

As for the cause of that tension? Its origin was where Aqua had been working on their dining table. The man who arrived in a beam of light dressed in a white outfit, with gold and blue threads all through his clothes that looked more in line with what high aristocrats would wear, had casually grabbed one of the chair that blue hair goddess had finished with and sat on it. That in itself would not warrant much but the moment he did so the goddess dropped to her knees in front of him, both of her hands on clasp together on her lap, and her face looking down at it avoiding eye contact with the man.

A goddess (Goddess!) was kneeling if she was the mortal and Kazuma was the god. What was worse was a sheen of sweat could be seen forming on Aqua face and not from working on the table earlier. The man in white then imperiously crossed his leg which Aqua must have sense as her entire body went rigid and her head began to move back and forth. Whatever secret she was trying to discover from the ground was not discovered. The way the man was looking down on the goddess with part of his hair obscuring his right eye only added to the intimidation factor of the exposed forest green left.

Even Bell, who had faced minotaurs and beasts in the dungeons felt that the imperious air the man exude made it hard for any of them to speak to him or coming to Aqua defense. Her total submissive stance was just that shocking.

The tense silence reign for a few minute, no one, not Bell, not Lili not the man in white, nor Hestia said a word. The man had remained so perfectly immobile in his imperious stance that when he actually said something Bell jumped a bit.

"Say Aqua..." the man voice sounded flat to Bell ears.

"Y-yes, Kazuma?" the blue hair goddess replied right away before she peeked up at the man face before quickly looking back down again.

"This isn't another world is it?" the man, Kazuma asked in the same flat tone.

"I'm sure I saw you ascend back to heaven didn't I?"

"W-well~~~ heh heh..." Aqua stuttered out nervously. "S-so, how-"

"Hey Aqua." Kazuma cut in before she could continue. "I was promise a reward for killing the Demon King wasn't I?"

Bell eyes widen up hearing the word 'Demon King' he look over to his goddess who eyes was similarly widen.

"You already gave me the reward right?"

"O-Of course I did Kazuma!" Aqua sputtered and tried to look indignant but a glare from the Kazuma eyes made the goddess let out a high pitch 'eek' sound before looking back at her hand.

"Aqua," Kazuma tone was no longer flat but hearing it the blue hair goddess stared at the man, her face was paling by the second.

"I didn't die again did I?"

For some reason that made the man seem scarier than before to Bell, even Lili move to hide behind him. They saw the goddess in question balling her hand so tightly it was turning white.

"N-No..." Aqua answered.

"I was living in a castle Aqua," Kazuma tone was now soft, almost conversational.

"I had a sexy personal maid, with the shortest short skirt, waking me up every day Aqua, a butler catering to my ever need. The people of the kingdom wrote me fan mail Aqua. I even finally manage to negotiate a harem, A-qua."

"…"

"…"

"Say, Aqua, What do you think I should do to you as punishment?"

"Eeeeekk-!" Aqua who would no longer stand the tension and question began to kowtow ferociously in Kazuma direction.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorrrrr-orrrrr- rrrrrrrrrrrrry!"

"A-Aqua!" Hestia was finally able to speak as if the spell the man cast was broken. She immediately rushed over Aqua to shield the vulnerable looking goddess while glaring at the man.

Seeing his goddess finally moving Bell also began to tense up for a fight. As if he noticed the man green eyes shifted over to him and Lili as if taking their measure before turning back to Aqua who was now hiding her face in his goddess sizable bust still apologizing.

"Who's your virgin-killer friend Aqua?" Kazuma asked puzzled as his eyes looked at the top heavy loli-goddess.

"V-virgin killer?" Hestia asked in a confuse tone, in response Kazuma only stared at her harder. It made her shudder, it felt like his eyes was licking her all over.

"H-Hey!" Bell spoke up seeing Kazuma roaming eyes but the man ignored him.

Then as if the mood change the man threw his head back and exhaled before he started to look around, his demeanor no longer as cold or intimidating as before. Now to Bell, the man look young to him, only a few years older, it was a friendly enough looking face to boot.

"Um...Mr. Kazuma?" Bell began tentatively while Lili was also relaxing her grip on his shoulders. He saw Aqua was still crying and decided to help his house guest.

"You should know that Aqua-sama have been thinking about you the entire time she was staying with my goddess!"

"What?" Kazuma who had been in the middle of stretching stopped.

"I'm sure she misses you terribly! Enough so that she was crying in her-"

"WAAAAAH!" Aqua who had been crying in fear suddenly was up and next to Bell yelling in his face and waving her arms up and down.

"H-h-he doesn't know what he's talking about Kazuma! D-d-don't listen to him!"

Bell who was warding off the panicking goddess look over to Kazuma who face morph from surprised, shock then devious.

"Oh?"

Kazuma, to Bell amazement, saunter over Aqua, his face within kissing distance of hers. Bell blushed at how the man did not even seen shaken up by close proximity to a female.

"What's this Aqua?" Kazuma now sounded amused as he inched his face closer to the blue hair goddess.

"You were crying because you miss me?"

"S-Shut up!" Aqua was now sweating but not in fear like before as she tried to stand her ground while leaning her face away.

"W-Who would miss a stupid shut in Neet trash like you?!"

"He said you did," Kazuma pointed a thumb back to Bell.

"He's a liar and a known womanizer!" Aqua defended as she pointed to the white hair boy in question who was shocked and hurt by the bluenette accusation.

"You can't believe a word he say!"

"H-Hey, Aqua!" Hestia who had been observing the entire mood reversal jumped up indignantly to her child defense.

"My Bell-kun is a good boy, he doesn't lie!"

Bell was in pain, the stare from both Aqua, Hestia, Lili and even Kazuma was hurting. His goddess only defended his honesty.

"Goddess… s-surely you can't think I am a w-wo-womanizer!"

"Ains Whatavallen," Hestia replied making Bell felt as if someone just stabbed him with a sword as he look over to miss Aqua.

"You picked up Lili in a dungeon." Aqua pointedly reminded Bell and motioned to the pallum by his side while disregarding Kazuma proximity to her.

Bell turn to Lili only to see her face red and turning away pouting.

"There's that waitress and oh, don't forget your guild receptionist too, hmph!" The pallum piled on his sins.

Each girl's name felt like a sword stab into his body. Staggering from the emotional blow he looked up to Kazuma only to see the man give him a considering look before giving him a proud thumbs up.

"Urk!" Bell collapsed to his knees from the final emotional blow looking at the floor before bitter tears filled his eyes. He wasn't a womanizer! He just wanted to meet a lot of cute girls like his grandpa said he should that's all!

The night ended with a distraught Bell with a goddess who was trying to comfort him by burying his face in her bosom and a blue hair goddess being mercilessly teased by the strange man.

Still from the way the two were acting, Bell smiled softly while looking at them. He must have been a cherished member of her familia.

+++ The Next Day +++

They had not gotten much of an explanation, between Aqua being teased and Bell distress, not much was done after Lili went back to wherever she was staying. By the time it was over, it was dark out, shortly afterward Hestia suggested turn in for the night and continue in the morning.

Kazuma had taken the floor much to Bell reluctance who had insisted their guest take the couch, Aqua like always, slept with Hestia. Afterward, Kazuma had woken up and help the loli goddess make breakfast and after everyone were done, the scene before the smaller goddess and her white hair child happened.

"Thank you very much for taking care of this useless goddess!" Kazuma bowed low. Of course he wasn't the only one bowing as Aqua head was also pushed down in front of Hestia and Bell by the man.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble she caused!"

"N-N, no, no, no!" Bell was up immediately try to get Kazuma arms off of Aqua head.

"A- a goddess shouldn't bow to a mortal like me!"

"What a polite child you are!" Hestia praised Kazuma. She had to admit now that she could see him in the daylight, Aqua child looked dashing in that white uniform of his.

"He's only nice to you so he probably ogle your bre-owww!" Aqua cover the spot where Kazuma knuckles struck her. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she let out a soft whine.

"Shut up!" Kazuma threaten as he raised his hand.

"Kazuma-san!" Bell went to the defense of Aqua. He never saw anyone treat their goddess like this… not even Loki familia was so brutal.

"So… ahem, can you answer some questions for me?" Kazuma coughed lightly into his hand and faced Hestia.

"Mmm," Hestia nodded. "Where would you like to start?"

"Well, for one, where am I?"

Hestia was prepared to answer whatever it was Kazuma wanted to know but she was amazed and excited when Kazuma revealed he was a child of Gaia! It was where all of the gods originated from and from there they use the human template all across creation. She wonder just how many thousands of years it has been since she saw Gaia with her own eyes and walked its land.

"So...ALL of the gods of Earth are here?" Kazuma asked in wide eyed wonder.

"Gaia yes," Hestia corrected with a sagely nod. She blew out a soft giggled at the completely stumped expression of Kazuma. She felt her heart warm that the children of Gaia still remember them.

Suddenly Hestia remember Takemikazuchi had sent a letter saying he intended to come to Orario. He would be so happy to to meet a child from the land he use to rule! She couldn't wait to introduce them!

"What?" Aqua question broke Hestia out of her thought. She saw Kazuma looking at her junior goddess nodding as if he figured something out.

"What with the look Hikki-Neet?" Aqua did not like Kazuma look right now.

"I finally realized why I never heard of you on Earth. You're a newbie goddess."

"Shut up stupid perverted Hikki-Neet!" Aqua shouted at her child angrily.

Hestia smiled indulgently. She had never seen her friend so happy.

"Ummm, Kazuma-san?" Bell began, most of the conversation about gods and Kazuma origin went way over his head. He decided it didn't matter, no something else was more pressing.

"What did you mean yesterday about a Demon King?"

"Oh good memory Bell," Hestia praised her child before she too turned to Kazuma in askance. In particular Aqua.

To her horror, Aqua explain how during the last few millennium, when the last of the senior gods had left, a rise in the forces of evil lead by entities known as Demon Lords rose to power. World were falling to them by the hundred according to Aqua, but their solution shocked Hestia to her core.

"Goddess?" Bell gentle voice called to Hestia who had been silent since Aqua finished explaining.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Hestia smiled softly to herself. The other gods were convinced that the children of Gaia's heroic spirit was lost forever. That they were doom to look to the deeds of their ancestors never creating any more myths of their own. Perhaps they just lacked the opportunity to proved themselves, like the child in front of her now. Him and those like them will become myths of the those worlds, she believed it with all her heart.

Aqua picked a good child.

There was a bit of comfortable silence before Aqua stood up and pointed at Kazuma smiling brightly.

"Now listen up here stupid Hikki-Neet, I, the great Goddess Aqua, am willing to let you join my familia and be its captain, be thankful and worship me!"

"Pass," Kazuma retorted, bringing his cup of tea to his mouth without even looking at Aqua.

Hestia smile as Aqua seeing the hard method did not work tried the softer one as her expression soften, she went to his side and gently put both of her hands on his sleeve, tugging at it while leaning in, almost as if she was trying to seduce him.

"Hey, Kazuma, if you join my familia there will be a lot of be-ni-fit," Aqua tone made even Bell blush red.

"How bold Aqua..." Hestia murmured.

"Hard Pass." Kazuma nonchalantly replied not even deigning to look at her.

"Fine!" Aqua got to her feet and roared. "I don't need a stupid, perverted, lustful child like you anyway! I once had a hand in creating the Axis cult, I can do it again! Don't come crawling back to me when my familia become famous!"

"Bye bye!" Kazuma cheerily waved to the angered goddess.

"FINE!" Aqua shouted and with that Hestia watched as blue haired goddess began to stomp away up the stairs.

Bell was not use to such brutal cruelty against Aqua decided to see if he could help.

"Um...Kazu-"

"Your pity is wasted on her," Kazuma cut the white hair boy off. But Bell did not get where he was by giving up.

"But-"

"KAZUMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A moment later Aqua was now teary eyed clinging to Kazuma arms crying into his sleeve and begging him to join her familia. The brown hair man looked over to the shocked Bell as if emphasizing his point.

"Please~~~~ Join my familia! Please!" Aqua begged through teary eyes.

Kazuma looked over to Hestia then Bell and gave a sigh as if saying he was the parent and the goddess was the child.

"Fine, I'll join your familia."

"YAY!" Aqua who had been in tears one moment was now jumping for joy in happiness. Bell had to turn away as certain assets of hers were also jumping.

"Hey Aqua," Kazuma tugged at the goddess arm. "What's a familia?"

A few explanation later, Kazuma who had taken up trying to imitate a certain commander of Nerv looked at the goddess of the Hearth and his useless goddess.

"So, let me get this straight," Kazuma slowly began. "You get only one life here in the Lower World."

"Yes." Hestia nodded.

"Everything I earned in Eris world is still with me, at the very least all the skills at whatever leveled I got."

"Yes." Aqua nodded.

"And I have to start over where all of my previous stats, may or may not, be reset to zero?"

This time both goddess only nodded before the brown haired man exhaled and looked at Aqua.

"So new game plus?"

TBC,,,

AN: What I do next might tank this fic or might not we shall see! There are hard rules for Dan Machi and Hard rules for Konosuba. Gotta find a happy medium. Or everyone unhappy. We should see how this goes. For those of you that don't know, Virgin-Killer is a type of sweater. Look it up. Though I had my doubt the design is the same but the boob window, would that make it a virgin killer still. One wonders! I also was about to fix the myth of both story together pretty well I think.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Konosuba/Danmachi

Chapter 2

Warning: Still no editor so harder to read.

+++ Abandon Old Church (Hestia Familia HQ)+++

18 year old Kazuma Satou leaned forward in his chair absorbing everything that was being told to them. The first thought through his head was how friendly the boy known as Bell Cranel looked. From the short conversation he had, the boy was very respectful and polite. It was something that bothered him through the night, something felt off about the boy, and his respectful attitude. Then there was the girl that was with him which, to sum it up, was apparently a loli race of hobbits. The girl had eyed him suspiciously and not in the way people look at him like a pervert or scum but genuine concern. It took him close to the morning to realize and find they word that described them.

They acted... normal.

Not the normal he had grown use to, but normal before his first death. The realization had shook him. With his ingrained Japanese politeness now sparked, Kazuma made breakfast as thanks for letting him stay intruding upon their home. He might have been a Hikimori but he was one that was raised with manners!

Then there was the big-titted goddess who name was Hestia. Darkness, Luna (his old guild receptionist) ,the serving girls, and many of the succubus that he usually frequent did not measure up to her at all. It was divine oppai.

The loli goddess had welcome him with a hug and had push him toward Aqua. He hadn't bother to really talk with her the night before , the useless goddess had been scared of him, rightly so.

Now they finally laid out the background of this world for him, how it worked, this 'falna' leveling system and the whole 'familia' importance. Something began to gain life in the recess of his mind. A dream from long ago was reaching out to him. A dream he thought killed by the disappointment of a goddess, buried by his companions, desecrated by the world itself that he was in and its respective races.

'Ah...that dream,' Kazuma finally realized. A proper fantasy world with a proper leveling system. The almost standard fantasy race.

Common humans.

Nature loving Elves.

Burly bearded dwarves.

Hobbits or Pallum in this world.

Then the Japanese fantasy themed races making this truly an Isekai.

Animal girls? Better have them.

Amazons? A warrior race consisting of only women? That's a within the strike zone of many hot blooded Japanese otaku!

And finally, gods of myths mingling around with the mortal races that kind of look different from how his world remember them? He wasn't familiar with the various myth but he was pretty sure Hestia wasn't a renown big titted loli on Earth. He would bet his entire fortune on it.

This… this was a proper Isekai world.

"So, new game plus?" Kazuma asked Aqua showing none of inner turmoil to the people before him. After the hell that was the past three months, he had learn to school his face quite well. He wanted to say he was surprise that he was dragged into another world by the useless goddess but he wasn't.

If you ever caught him and put him under the most extreme of torture Kazuma would never admit any fondness for the goddess. He would rather die, after all he knew what laid beyond death, so really, not much of a threat, especially after his third death.

The point was...he sorta missed Aqua but would never admit it.

The one constant companion in his post hikkimori life was Aqua. She has been through thick and thin. Even in his most private moment she was there…

'Once again, Aqua, thanks for not looking,' Kazuma inwardly showed his gratitude that she turned away during their time in the stables together. That was part of Aqua charm, she helped in the most unlikely of ways. He could admit that after spending time without her near. Beldia, Vanir, the Slime general, Wolbach and others, without Aqua they could have failed so many times.

Of course, she did it again this time, saved Kazuma from a terrible fate, but he could not, _ever_, let her know. Aqua would be too obnoxious if she knew he was actually indebted to her, so the least he could do was repay her for pulling his ass out of the fire, was join her familia and be her child.

Thankfully the useless goddess intelligence was low enough not to see through his angry ruse when she first summoned him.

Now that Kazuma has now gone through the introduction to the story and selected his starting goddess. He felt eager to progress the plot and enter the tutorial.

Kazuma cough lightly in his hand and stood up. "Alright Aqua, how do we do this?"

Aqua stood up happily and paused suddenly wore a nervous expression.

"What is it?" Kazuma asked a bit concern.

"I...I have to prick my finger tip to get a drop of b-blood," stammered out holding her fingers protectively.

Kazuma knew it. His concern was wasted on such a goddess. He looked over to the twin tailed big-tittled loli goddess in the virgin killer sweater for confirmation. Said oppai-loli nodded.

"Alright then," Kazuma slowly drew the ornate sword from his back, eye hardening. "Don't move if you don't want to lose a finger."

"Eeek! W-wa-wait Kazuma!" Aqua began to retreat already. "Not that, use something smaller. Bell! Bell! Let Kazuma borrow your knife please! Please! Hestia! Your needle!"

A few moments later where Hestia ended up lending Aqua a needle, Kazuma had his shirt off sitting on a chair as Aqua gave him her Falna or 'new battle system' as he like to call it. He felt a power enter my body, not unlike when he learned a new skill on Eris world, grafting itself to his DNA down to his very soul.

"Huh, tickles," Kazuma shudder a bit as if ice was sliding down his back before he saw Aqua put a paper on his back and held it up to read it.

"Here Kazuma!" Aqua showed him his new stats.

_**Satou Kazuma**_

_**•Strength: I0**_

_**•Endurance: I0**_

_**•Dexterity: I0**_

_**•Agility: I0**_

_**•Magic: I0**_

_**Dolosus Cadent Heros**_

"Wait a sec, hey Aqua," Kazuma looked at the sheet for a few moments. "I thought this was new game plus, where's my previous ablities?"

"Well it's new game plus after all!" Aqua explained as if it was it wasn't a big problem.

"Naturally your carry over perk does not show up on your new main stats!"

"Hmm..."

Aqua apparently saw something in Kazuma expression as she ran behind Bell.

"Test it out on him!" Aqua pushed Bell forward even as Hestia protested. She did not want to be Kazuma guinea pig or training dummy.

"Dont bully my Bell, Aqua!" Hestia grabbed at the white hair boy to pull him back.

"Ah, goddesses," Bell could only chuckled neveriously at the goddesses tug of war with his body, one pushing him toward Kazuma, the other pulling him back. He looked helplessly over to the brown haired man and plead for help with his eyes.

"Aqua, stop molesting the virgin-killer's child."

Hestia stopped the impromptu tug-o-war with Aqua and shot an appalled look at Kazuma.

"Hey, my name is Hesita, not virgin killer!" The virgin goddess explained, hands on her hip and twin tail dancing.

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

Kazuma expression turn flat and stared at the top heavy goddess. Hestia could not explain it. Men have looked at her before, lust after her even, Apollo and many other gods in heaven had been much more amrous. However this child of Aqua was looking at her in such a way that it made her feel dirty even more so than from last night.

She felt tainted.

"Aqua, tell your child to stop looking at me!"

"Scumzuma is still Scumzuma," Aqua muttered as she pushed Bell forward making the boy off balance before standing before Kazuma.

"Bell!" Hestia whined, her momentary chills stopping as Kazuma eyes look at her child.

"You don't have to fi-"

"I would be honor if Kazuma-senpai spar with me Goddess!" Bell said with great conviction.

Hestia could only palm her face, of course Bell would look up to Kazuma. The boy was a hero after all. A living hero that saved an entire kingdom as far as Bell understood but in reality a entire world. That was no small feat.

"Fine..." she conceded letting out a sharp exhale.

The group moved topside where the sun was shining down. The clouds looked like fuffly white pillows and there was even a slight cooling breeze running passing by , all in all, very nice weather. The boys went ahead, Kazuma seem extremly eager while Bell was face was a mask of determination.

The two stood a across from each other, a bit away from the chruch where there were more flat grounds. Bell stood in a ready stance, his right hand on his knife, ready to draw at a moment's notice. To Hestia he looked very dashing.

Kazuma stance was more loose but he too had a hand on his short sword hanging behind his back with an ease any veteran would recgonized. Aqua would never admit it, but Kazuma did look a bit cool with how unphase he looked. Just a tiny bit though.

"Ready?" Hestia raised her arm up looking at the two combatant who gave a tight nod in her direction. At their agreement she slice her hand down.

"Begin!"

Bell was the first to move, a clear testament of respect for how much of a threat he thought the older boy was, his hand tighten on Hestia's Knife as he closed in quickly, ready to draw it and attack. Kazuma seem a bit surprise by his speed and backpedaled when only a quarter distance remained between them.

Bell began unsheathing his knife to strike hard at Kazuma unarmored chest but at the exact moment, the brown hair boy raised his hand his other hand and shouted out one word.

"Steal!"

At that moment Bell lashed out with his knife and found it had disappeared. His fist missed Kazuma's chest completely.

"W-What?"

And then quicker than Bell could reacted too, Kazuma took his sword, scabbard and all, and struck Bell hard over his head with a powerful blow, dazing him.

"Created Water!" Water drenched Bell as he was tried to recover.

"Blugh!"

"Freeze!"

Bell felt cold, really cold! His body felt froze in place. The shorter boy tried to move away only to find out he couldn't. He look down at his feet and gaped it was frozen in place by ice that was fuse with the ground. Before he could react the sharp edge of steel was pressed against the side of his neck, Bell eyes widen upon recognizing his knife in Kazuma's hand.

"H-ow?" Bell gawked as he looked at Hestia's Knife.

"Do you give up?" Kazuma asked good naturedly.

"Y-yes," Bell shivered from the cold, he was beaten. "I-I surrendered."

"Tinder," Kazuma hand formed fire magic that melted the ice and warmed Bell up. Once Bell was free, Kazuma reversed the knife and gave it to the white hair boy handled first with a grin.

"Nice fight."

"Th-Thank you very much!" Bell shouted as he clutched at the knife possessively.

"Well?" Aqua came up looking at Kazuma.

Aqua didn't seem surprised by the brown hair boy victory. Hestia had to admit, her junior child was strong.

"Hmmm, doesn't seem to be any drop off in power," Kazuma answered honestly as he looked at his hand. The power output was the same as what he had before and was just as controllable.

Kazuma couldn't help but smile a bit. It seems like his adventure in a new land was off to a proper start like all those Light Novels and games from Japan. He got to duel a guy that looked like someone from the main cast and just like in those story he was able to defeat said character with a proper cheats this time!

Yes, his real Isekai adventurer was starting now!

"So," Kazuma said looking at Aqua and the rest. "What do I do next?"

"Grind for money, our familia is broke and in debt Kazuma~~~" Aqua let out a whine and looked at him with teary eyes.

Kazuma closed his eyes and sigh. Of course, money would be an issue with Aqua.

TBC

AN: Thanks for reading, to be Kazuma is to be misery, at least early on.


End file.
